La solitude d'une mère
by CaptainIceCream
Summary: A chaque fois que Quinn Fabray posait ses mains sur son ventre, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Lorsque la solitude de son foyer vide lui pesait trop, elle se cloîtrait dans sa chambre, et allait chercher la boîte à chaussures en dessous de son lit.


La solitude d'une mère

Quinn Fabray posait toujours ses mains sur son ventre, lorsqu'elle se sentait vulnérable. Ce contact parvenait à l'apaiser, peut-importe le moment et l'endroit. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait son ventre plat sous ses doigts, une vague d'apaisement l'envahissait, mais également une vague de tristesse et de haine. A chaque fois que Quinn Fabray posait ses mains sur son ventre, elle s'en voulait terriblement, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et finissait par faire un câlin à sa fille Georgia pour se consoler. Elle tentait vainement de garder le silence lorsque son mari Sam lui demandait ce qu'elle avait pour être aussi mal. Et lorsque la solitude de son foyer vide lui pesait trop, elle se cloîtrait dans sa chambre, et allait chercher la boîte à chaussures en dessous de son lit, soupirant si fort qu'elle levait le voile fin de poussière grise sur le couvercle en carton.

Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit la boite mécaniquement, sans émotions, frémissant à peine du contact du carton sur la pulpe de ses doigts. D'habitude, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, ne sachant si elle allait craquer encore une fois, mais là, elle était stoïque, presque hostile à la présence de la boîte à chaussures. Elle ôta le fin papier de soie qui couvrait l'intérieur de la caisse, tentant de faire abstraction de la montée des larmes à ses yeux. Cette fois, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle frotta péniblement ses yeux pour effacer ses larmes, et se concentra sur le contenu de la boîte. La première chose qu'elle trouva fut une photo d'elle et de Finn. Son ventre n'était toujours pas arrondi par la grossesse, et elle arborait un sourire parfait, à l'instar de son corps moulé dans l'uniforme des Cheerios. La date en dessous du polaroïd correspondait à six mois avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Elle soupira, passant le doigt sur son visage d'adolescente parfait.

La deuxième chose qu'elle trouva fut son journal intime. Il n'avait pas été ouvert depuis longtemps - la couverture recouverte d'une bonne dose de poussière pouvait en témoigner. Elle hésita quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir le calepin à la première page. Son écriture avait tellement changé qu'elle se demanda si c'était elle qui avait écrit ces mots. Elle survola rapidement les dix premières pages, jusqu'à tomber sur le douze novembre 2009. Sous ses doigts, les mots dansaient, sous ses yeux, les lettres devenaient floues jusqu'à ce que l'évidence tombe : elle pleurait. Le douze novembre 2009, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. La sentence s'était abattue sur elle tel un couperet, et elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas Finn le père. A partir de ce moment là, en plus de la peur et de la peine, vint s'ajouter de la honte.

Elle ferma brusquement le journal. C'en était trop pour elle.

Elle essuya précipitement ses larmes, et posa de nouveau ses mains sur son ventre. Beth lui manquait. Les quelques secondes qu'elle avait passé avec elle l'avait trop bouleversée pour qu'elle ressorte indemne de cela. La plaie béante de son coeur ne parvenait plus à cicatriser. Pas depuis la venue au monde de Georgie. Elle reprit son souffle quelques instants, tentant de faire taire son coeur qui tambourinait sous son gilet de laine. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, appréciant le silence de son foyer. Beth allait avoir dix-huit ans. Dix-huit ans que sa fille lui manquait. Elle se demanda une seconde si elle aurait dû la garder, en dépit des conseils des autres. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule de sa chambre. Il était quinze heures. Sam ne rentrerait pas du bureau avant dix-huit heures, et elle devait aller chercher Georgie à dix-sept heures trente. Elle reporta son attention au coffret qu'elle avait posé entre ses cuisses.

Elle y trouva son test de grossesse, qui affichait un petit plus, ainsi qu'un bonhomme, la mine réjouie. Elle se rappelait l'avoir lancé à travers sa chambre d'adolescente, perdue, seule, sans repère. Elle avait demandé à sa voisine de lui en acheter un. Elle avait trop honte pour aller à la pharmacie seule. Elle reposa le test, l'air hagard, et attrapa ensuite le résultat de sa première prise de sang. Elle se souvenait ne rien comprendre à ces chiffres sans suite logique, à part peut-être la petite phrase en bas du document "Mademoiselle FABRAY est donc enceinte de trois semaines". Ca avait suffit pour l'anéantir.

Elle reposa la feuille dans la boîte, bien à plat, et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

-« Beth ne me manque pas.» dit-elle à voix haute, tentant de se convaincre inutilement.

Un bref moment passa.

-« Beth me manque. » finit-elle par dire, la voix secouée par des trémolos aigüs.

Elle faillit fondre en larmes. Mais les larmes ne passèrent pas le seuil de ses yeux. Elle avait trop pleuré pour continuer à se laisser abattre. Madame Sam Evans était plus forte que ça.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au jardin immense, derrière sa baie vitrée.

Beth allait avoir dix-huit ans.

Quinn rangea les différents élèments de son ancienne vie dans la boîte, qu'elle poussa le plus loin possible en dessous de son lit. Elle se releva, les doigts couverts de poussière, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle descendit les escaliers, résignée. Elle alla vers le téléphone, et appela d'abord Nancy, la nounou attitrée de Georgie. Elle lui demanda d'aller chercher la petite à l'école, et de la garder jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Elle raccrocha, un peu tendue. Elle composa le numéro de Shelby Corcoran, décidée. Elle avait rêvé cent fois de ce qu'elle allait faire.

-« C'est Quinn. Je veux parler à Beth.» dit-elle après que Shelby aille décroché.


End file.
